The Sleepover That Began The Romance
by RukiLove
Summary: Will a sleepover spark a whole different kind of relationship between Sora and Riku?


Riku heard a knock at his front door, it rang through his ears for a second before he decided to get up off of his warm, cosy sofa. Opening the door, he saw his best friend Sora. He was going to stay the night, which explained the huge bag slung over his shoulder and the giant teddy bear in his arms.

Riku has had feelings for Sora since they were little, but over the years, those feelings have progressed and he has found himself head over heels in love with Sora. But he has never been able to confess his feelings because he was afraid of how he will react and he doesn't want to ruin his relationship with him. But he won't be able to hold these feelings back forever.

"Hey! My bestest buddy! I'm here!" Sora shouted, jumping into Riku's arms, dropping his bag and teddy onto the ice covered doorstep.

"Hey Sora, come on in, go on straight into the living room.," Sora skipped merrily past Riku.

"Where's your parents?" Riku heard as he knelt down to pick up the gigantic teddy bear sprawled out over the floor.

"They're out on a business trip," Sora nodded and skipped into the living room. Riku brought the teddy bear up to his face, looking into it's adorable beady eyes, it almost looked like it was going to blush. He chuckled and knelt down again and picked up the bag, it was so heavy. 'What does that kid put in this bag?' he thought to himself.

He walked into the extremely Christmassy living room and placed the bag and teddy on the sofa where he was recently sleeping before the door was ever opened. He looked around for the brunette haired boy with those piercing blue eyes, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Sora! Where are you?" He shouted, slowly proceeding out of the living room into the kitchen.

As soon as he went past the tinsel covered door, Sora leaped on him giggling.

"Hey Rikuuuuu! Sora's hungry, what is there to eat?" Riku chuckled, nudging Sora off his back and lifted him onto the counter behind him.

"And what would little Sora like to eat today?"

"Hmmm… What do you have?" He giggled, playing with the buttons on Riku's jacket.

"Well, let's see," he helped Sora off the counter and opened one of the cupboards. They looked around and eventually agreed on noodles, a couple of minutes later, the noodles were cooking and the two were sat at the kitchen table joking around. Then, the noodles stared to boil over and the water started overflowing. The loud hiss made Sora scream and he jumped under the table while Riku dived at the steaming pot, turning the stove off and put the pot to one side. He then went over to check on his friend, who was still under the table.

"Hey, are you alright? You jumped quite a bit." Riku smirked, holding his hand out to help the brunette up from under the table.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it just scared me," he laughed, standing up tidying himself.

"Yeah it did, come on let's eat," Riku said as he got the pot and equally shared the noodles between two bowls, placing one in front of Sora and the other where he was going to sit. Walking back to the stove, he opened a draw next to it and got two pairs of chopsticks. Whilst walking back to Sora, he subconsciously swayed his hips, then he noticed that Sora was staring at him with a glint in his eyes.

"Uh, is anything wrong Sora?" he said worryingly.

"Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Sora looked down at his bowl, his cheeks turning a rosy pink colour; he was blushing.

That was the first time that he had ever seen Sora blush, he found it amazingly cute and adorable. He wanted to see that more often, so he made a bet to himself that he would make Sora blush at least once more before the night ends. And to make this happen, he would do anything.

"Yum, those noodles were really nice Riku." Sora had somehow seemed to be quieter than Riku noticed that he was staring at him.

"Yeah, how's about we play some Sonic?" Taking the now empty bowl on the table in front of Sora, Riku stared into those enticing blue eyes, daring those cheeks to, once again, turn that addicting rosy pink colour that he longed for. Then, those deep blue eyes looked down shyly.

"Hmm… sure" Riku was quite amused by how shy Sora was, usually he was dragging Riku up the stairs to play the game.

"Great! I'll kick your ass like I always do." Riku chuckled, seeming proud of himself thinking of all the times he beat Sora, then he felt a heavy weight on his chest and realised that he was on the kitchen floor and the 'shy' Sora was straddling his waist.

"Not if I have anything to do about it Riku" Sora giggled and looked down to see where he was sat, and jumped up about 5 foot in the air.

"I'm so sorry Riku, I don't know what came over me" He looked away and began to walk towards the stairs, when Riku grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I don't mind. I haven't seen you like that before, I like it" Riku winked at the brunette, but he couldn't see if he was blushing as he sprinted up the stairs leaving the silver haired boy with a bit of a problem in his nether regions.

Riku slowly walked up the stairs and into his room to see the brunette sat on his bed waiting patiently for him with the Play station controllers in his hands.

"You know Riku, your room is always messy as hell!" Sora chuckled to himself and looked around the room: there was clothes scattered all over the floor and the bed covers were in a big bunch on one side of the bed. The only nice thing about the room was the nice creamy colour of the walls, Sora always said that the colour cream always calmed him, so Riku painted his room that colour and to be honest, it calms him too.


End file.
